super smash mature week
by Wolfvargen
Summary: i don't own any of the characters


note i don't own any of these characters also this is my second fanfiction ever

it was a not a normal week at the smash mansion today was the mature week

the mature week was a special week where mature characters visited the smash mansion it began like this many days ago

at master hands office

master hand: i am bored any ideas

snake: lets murder some people

master hand: snake no murdering you once got banned for that

snake: i think it was worth it

master hand: it was a npc you idiot

snake: well that explains much

master hand: any one else have a good idea

Samus: i heard there is many other fighters that want to join

Master hand: so who are they

Samus: sadly they are all mature characters

Master Hand: well thats bad but i got a idea what if we have a week where mature characters are allowed

snake: thats sounds like a good idea

samus: i don't think that is a good idea

master hand: why?

Samus: i have seen some of them work only one word 'Bloody'

snake: well where i am from we smoke and use guns and blow people up

master hand: well i see but what if we remove the blood

the next day

Master hand: all fighters we have great news today we open the doors for mature characters this week and to day we are happy to announce that today we have been able to get most of them to come so they will talk about them self

master chief: hello my name is jon 117 but all of you can call me master chief and i have stopped a alien race called the covernant two times and fighted a alien parasite that take over it's host and one thing this armor i am never taking it off for this armor makes me stronger and faster then i am already are also i forgot for a second i am a super soldier and i can beat any one to the ground with one punch so if i am in the ring stay away of course i have mastered almost any weapon from pistols to energy swords so be ready to be smashed and that is all

Master Hand: next we have a hedgehog familiar to sonic i present shadow the hedgehog

Shadow: i will smash all of you all that's all for me

master Hand: well that's all of them that searched to join this week now to get them rooms we will talk about that after breakfast

one hour later

at master hand's office

Master Chief: so where will i sleep

Master Hand: well since this is a unique week then you can pick

master chief: i pick snake

master Hand: well then there is one thing shadow also picked snake so there is that problem

master chief: i don't need a bed i can sleep in my tank i took with me

Master Hand: no more Tanks allowed in the house

master chief: i meant a sleeping tank

mater Hand: i guess its okay so where are you gonna put it

master chief: in the closet

master hand: good now go and meet your new room mates

master chief: i prefer soldiers it clicks better with me

master Hand: okay go and meet them

master chief: see here it should be its good my map updated itself when i entered the mansion

door opens

Master chief: soldiers it seems i am gonna be your room mate

Snake: who do you think you are a general or something

Master chief: i am a commander of the UNSC army of earth so listen to what i say your life may depend on it or stock as people around here call it just a second i forgot my tank

snake: there is no room for a tank in here

master chief: i meant a sleep tank

Snake: you mean one of those test tubes they use to experiment

master chief: yes a test tube with a other name now i am gonna go and get it

snake:commander don't you need help

Master chief: i am a trained super soldier i can lift a car with my finger

snake:well then what serum did use to make you

master chief: the normal super serum i was the only survivor of the injection i was 7 when i got kidnapped and replaced by a clone and my mom never knew i was gone

snake: well i had to kill my father when i found out i was just a clone made to take over when he died of old age but the military showed me the right way so i killed him

Shadow: both of your stories are nothing compared to me i am a clone and i saw the one i liked die before my own eyes and i am already 150 years old so i don't really have much left well as long the rings flow in my body i will not die again

snake: i taught i had a bad origin well its seems we are all old and also lab experiment so how old are you chief

master chief: between 27-30

snake: well at least you have long to live well i have a serious smoking problem so i will maybe shoot myself on one of my friends grave in the future

speaker: the first match begins the fight is between master chief and marth

Master chief: well it seems i am up

at the battle room

Master chief: this gonna be easy

20 min later

the winner is Master chief

a week later

Master Hand: its rare that i say this once a outsider has won enough matches to win the medal of the crossover champion and the winner is Master chief

20 min later

Master Chief: good bye

then he left then not long after shadow left too

THE END


End file.
